In this effort we aim to generate a mouse model for age-associated systemic inflammation. Towards this end we will use genetically manipulated mice as well as mice treated with chemical agents that generate inflammation. We will assess inflammation by assaying for cytokine production as well as the presence of agents associated with age-associated systemic inflammation in humans. We expect that this mouse model will be useful in studying the cellular and molecular basis for the cause and effect of systemic inflammation in the aging of various tissues, age-associated chronic diseases and obesity.